ricizubifandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Zuberecz
Ricizubi Rici is an average teenager from Romania who loves anime, especially One Piece; he is a member of the One Piece Wikia. He has a pony phobia that appeared from an experience he recently had with bronies (Editor's note: We are taking over the internetz~ Yay~). Rici may be Romanian, but he speak English fluently and rarely forgets words. He is not funny, but lately he's been called funny on the One Piece wikia chat, "The Miracle happened". He is a lot of things and he also loves coding and stuff like tRICI SUCKShat, which annoys LPK. Relationships imhungry4444-rici is a friend of mine but i fear he is secretly planning to overthrow me and use me as a mindless zombie like puppet. Franky103: He is an awesome friend of mine and he used to be my favorite user on the One Piece wikia. But then, I discovered another brony there~ Yay~ JapOP - uh.. hi. Came here due to admin's orders ;) Relation? uhm, web friends. Or something. And he hates me trolling. I dunno why, seriously. But he despises me those times. Oh, and by the way, it was panda who got me hitched to trolling. Long, long before you came rici. Once upon a time. Your Opinion on him imhungry4444- rici is many things but leader he is not. more like a minor inspirational speaker to those with weak skills in code. i believe him to be king of code and will probably ban me after he reads this.........good bye everyone LPK- Rici is an ahou and he is obsessed RICI SUCKSwith Codes and Tabs and Polls. Meh... But he has a future on One Piece wikia.. Probably an admin.. IN 7 YEARS...!!! uknownada- Meh. FF553-Rici is a strange ahou that's obsessed with Tabs and Polls.......but still he's an awesome guy and should stay on the OP wiki!!!! Pacifista15-Rici is a good guy that helped me with my codes and sig. Franky103: He's a great friend and he showed me how to make an awesome signature. 20% cooler (But stupid Wikia wouldn't let me put in enough code. =3=) But, he needs to brush up on his English if he needs to check spell check and STILL spell "a lot" wrong. :I He also needs more ponies in his life. :3 Enric- Rici is an ahou but good guy. I have anything else to say :| MJ: Rici is a good friend of mine i met himRICI SUCKS in the KOTH at first it was more of a rivalry then we became friends and he joined my crew(he was the first <.<) and now he is my strongest nakama P.S.:he hits me many times with nuclear bombs made by his fists it hurts hard The Humaniod Typhoon: cool guy, he rules with codes, and he made me aRICI SUCKS great signature. and we share Ponyphobia Nacchy: He's a very very very good friend. Always helping me with codes though I can barely understand it... T_T. Hmnn.. what else should I say...Oh yeah.. RICI SUCKSHe's always having a hard time trying to say what he wanted specially if its compliment and flattery or am I the only one who's saying that?Well whatever nuff said. JapOP: Rici is Enel. -END-